


Sunrise

by SakeBottle



Series: The Arodiin Chronicles (the Clerical Error series) [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Bladder Control, Collars, Cuddling & Snuggling, Desperation, Dom/sub, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Implied Sexual Content, Leashes, Lesbian Sex, Omorashi, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Lesbian Character, Urination, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26135425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakeBottle/pseuds/SakeBottle
Summary: As a punishment for her insatiable lust, Elaria has to keep her bladder in check for a full twenty-four hours. It's a simple enough task: just don't go to the bathroom from one sunrise to the next.The only problem is that she's never been able to hold it in for that long before. Clearly she just needs to try harder.Good thing Asrielle is going to be by her side the whole time to help her make it through the day and night she needs to hold on for. And it's a good thing for Asrielle that she doesn't have to follow the same rules.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character
Series: The Arodiin Chronicles (the Clerical Error series) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1897816
Kudos: 14





	Sunrise

“You have _nothing_ open that week? Seriously?”

“Yeah, like, that’s a holiday, right, and that’s just going to all be _preparing_ for the holiday so that’s no good either, and then I need to do some consecration or something here and I need to restock my potions anyways, and these other days are just a mess catching up on what I missed.” Elaria took a sip of her chocolate and sighed when the cup was set down on the table. “I’m already stressed just thinking about it.”

“Hey, don’t worry.” I reached out with one hand and grabbed the wrist of the hand she had her cup in. “It’s a lot to deal with but I know you’ll do great. And I’ll be right there for you.”

“Yeah, I know, I know, that’s not what I’m worried about.” She dropped the pen that had been in her other hand and put that hand over my own. “I’m just really looking forward to this but, like…” She lifted that hand again and waved it around over the calendar. “When are we even going to be able to do it?”

I grabbed her calendar and slid it over to my side of the table. “Well, here, let me take a look at this.” In response, she just shrugged and took another sip of her chocolate, now holding the cup with both hands. It was kinda cute, especially with her messy brown hair falling into her face. She gave a little annoyed huff and I reached over to brush it out of the way for her. “So let’s see… What about this? You don’t have anything written down there.”

Ellie glanced over at the date I was pointing at. “No. No way.”

“Aw, I thought it would be the perfect birthday present for you.”

“Yeah, it’s a nice thought, but you know why it won’t work.” She paused to drink again. “It’s not just _my_ birthday, after all.”

I nodded quietly and went back to looking through her schedule. Of course she was right – she did technically have to share her birthday with her sister. For as strange as I found it that she’d call someone to whom she had no blood relation her twin sister, I’d long since accepted that there was no harm in playing along. I could tell there was some connection between the two that I’d never be able to understand, and that bond seemed to make Ellie happy, which was enough for me.

“How about this, then?” I pointed to an empty date just a week earlier, and I could hear Ellie hum while she thought about it.

Eventually, she finished off her chocolate and nodded. “Yeah, I think that’ll work.” She stood up and stretched, then pushed her pen over to my side of the table. “Could you write that in for me so we don’t forget? I’m gonna go pee and… maybe get some more chocolate. You want some?”

“Hey, wait, you’re forgetting something,” I said, holding up a finger and admiring the sight of what she was wearing – a thin white shirt that just barely couldn’t hide her pink panties, and nothing else. “Sit your cute butt back down in that chair, little lady.”

Ellie groaned but took a seat again anyways. “Aw, come on, can’t we figure it out later? I’ve had a long day and this really hasn’t helped.” She folded her arms and let out an impatient sigh.

“I know, darling, just… this is important. We need to figure out the rules and if we do that now I can just remind you about them later instead of us having to have the whole conversation then.” I looked her up and down as well as I could with the table in the way. “But I guess we could also take care of that tomorrow if you really don’t want to do it now.”

She shook her head. “Nah, it’s fine. Let’s just get it over with.” Her hands ended up on the table and she leaned forward to rest her head on top of them. “You good with the usual rules?”

I raised an eyebrow at her. “You sure about that? You wouldn’t prefer something a bit easier?”

“It’s supposed to be a punishment, isn’t it? Lemme have it.”

“Whatever you say, babe.” She watched while I scrawled up a quick note of what we were going to do and when, then I pulled out another sheet of paper and got to work making a more detailed outline of our plan. “So,” I said. “It’ll last from sunrise to sunrise, you stick to your normal schedule, no hands until after sunset, you have to be out of the house for at least six hours – you’re not working that day, are you?” I paused to watch her shake her head, then continued. “Then I’ll take you out for that, and of course you can’t make a scene in public. And then, well, obviously you can’t pee at all that whole time. I’ll wake you up about an hour before we start so that you don’t have to go in already full from overnight. Oh and uh, what did you want the leaking penalty to be? Drinking or more time?”

“Let’s go with time.”

“Right, so I’ll add… let’s say, five minutes to your wait every time you leak more than a couple of drops. That all sound good to you?” I looked up from the paper, pen no longer moving but still in hand.

“Mhm.” She gave a weak little thumbs-up from her slouched position.

“Great. What’ll you be wearing?”

Elaria shrugged and looked off to the side. “I dunno. Maybe a skirt and hose? ‘cause I kinda feel like wearing pants but I also want to be able to show off and I need a skirt for that. And, I dunno, do you care what I have for a shirt? I’ll probably just throw on the first thing I have that matches and grab a coat or something to make it cuter.”

“Anything… under the shirt?”

“Probably, yeah.”

“Damn.”

Ellie’s eyes actually lit up for a second, and she stood up and slowly walked over to me. “Well, I know you’ll just tear through everything anyways,” she said, leaning in to plant a little kiss on my cheek. “What’s one more layer?” Then she straightened up again. “Now, seriously, I gotta pee.”

As she walked off, I turned around and spoke with a teasing voice. “Aw, you can wait a few hours, can’t you?”

She turned around and responded in the exact same tone. “Yeah, but I’m gonna go anyways just to annoy you. So there.” She stuck her tongue out at me before turning back around and finishing the short walk to the bathroom.

* * *

True to my word, I was up well before the sun had risen on the day we’d scheduled our game. Elaria and I had been tangled up together in my bed that night, and getting free without disturbing her too much was quite the challenge – though I did intend to wake her up before sunrise, I still had some last-minute preparations to make, so she could sleep for a little bit longer.

Once both of my feet were on the ground, I made sure to stretch thoroughly before shambling over to my bathroom, still only half-awake. A little splash to the face with cold water from the washbasin and a reluctant detour to sit on the toilet and relieve my overnight bladder was all I needed, so within only a few minutes I was right back in my bedroom again, carefully sneaking through to my wardrobe so as to not disturb Ellie before I needed her awake. I picked out my own outfit quickly enough – simple pants and a dress that went just past my knees, obviously covered by my white jacket – then headed out into the cold pre-dawn air towards Elaria’s house.

I never liked the weather in this Kingdom. Summer was supposed to be starting and I was still huddling up into my clothes as well as I could to ward off the chill in the air. At the very least, though it wasn’t exactly small, Arodiin was a comfortably dense town, and Elaria and I didn’t live too far away from each other. After only a few freezing minutes I was at her door, which after confirming was not locked or barred I gently pushed open, careful to not disturb Ellie’s family. Not that they’d have an issue with me coming in whenever I liked, but it would still be rude to wake people up in a house that wasn’t even yours. Once I’d stepped inside I left the door cracked open to let in the night’s last bits of moonlight while I searched the little tables by the entrance for a candle.

The door shut just as gently once I’d found and lit one, and I crept downstairs as quietly as possible, moving confidently like it was my own home. In the basement proper, I was no longer concerned with the amount of noise my presence would make, and walked quickly to collect what I’d come for. In one room, which Ellie had decorated as her own little personal chapel, I grabbed a notebook from a desk off to one side and replaced my candle with a lantern that was kept nearby.

Lantern in one hand and diary in the other, I moved quickly – past a bathroom – to Ellie’s bedroom and straight to her wardrobe. I left the lantern on a conveniently-placed coat rack, and started pawing through her clothes to find something that matched what she’d told me she wanted to wear for the game. Her underwear wasn’t hard to plan out – I knew where she kept her panties and rummaged through them to find the one specific pair that she’d need. She didn’t have any white panties besides these, and technically these didn’t even count as white anymore. They were really more of a pale yellow by now. Gee, I wonder how that happened?

I set those aside along with a long strip of cloth she could wrap her chest with, then turned my focus to the hard part of planning Ellie’s outfit. She wanted to wear hose under a skirt, which gave me a good deal of options and left me to answer some very important questions. Did I want her to wear something tight? Something that would _become_ tight after a few hours? Or did I, my oh-so-generous self, want her clothes to be as loose as possible? Which, come to think of it, wasn’t particularly loose, given what she’d ordered, but still. I had to make a decision.

While I considered what would cover her bottom half, I grabbed a plain gray shirt and a thin coat, actually quite a bit like my own jacket, and set them aside. Then I looked through her collection of skirts – a short black pleated one, a long white one that was part of her temple uniform, one or two of mine that I’d left behind previously, and… a nice dark green skirt that would go down to right around her knees. That was the one!

Now what would go under it? Nothing black, of course, since I’d need to see how wet she was if I wanted to properly determine if she’d earned a penalty for leaking. I could go with something tan or brown, but that sort of visibility was really rather hit-or-miss with those. So perhaps gray? A nice light gray wouldn’t hide very much at all if Elaria were to, say, spill something down her legs. Yep. Definitely gray. And… Yeah, why not? Something nice and tight that would show off the outline of her panties should something unfortunate happen to her skirt and cause it to be lifted up or something like that.

So I folded up the clothes I’d picked out as well as I could – I was never very good at that, honestly – then stacked them up, tossed Ellie’s diary onto the top of the pile and set the lantern down on top of that. With both hands I picked up the stack from below and moved slowly and carefully back upstairs and over to her front door, where I only stopped long enough to leave the lantern behind and prop the door open enough for me to leave.

The sky was just starting to get light when I stepped outside. It’d be sunrise soon, so I hurried back home and dropped everything off on a table near my fireplace before heading into my bedroom. The first thing I did was get out of those pants, which I’d only put on in the first place to protect against the morning chill. After all, it would be kind of hard to show off what was under my dress if there were pants in the way. But now that there weren’t, I went over and sat on the edge of the bed nearest to Ellie and reached out to give her a gentle shake.

“Nnnnnh.” She just groaned and buried herself deeper within the sheets. I shook her again and she groaned louder, this time making it sound a bit like a whine as well. I looked down at her with a little grin on my face despite her resistance. She was always like this in the early morning and it was always cute. But the grin disappeared quickly once I’d reminded myself that we didn’t have much time before sunrise proper.

“Dude, you’ve gotta wake up,” I said, prodding at her sleeping form through the sheets.

She grumbled and managed to mutter, “Ten more minutes, hon…”

I poked her again and spoke more firmly than before. “No. You need to get up now. Come on.”

I heard a quiet groan, then she pulled one arm out from the comfort of the bedsheets and lazily held it out in my general direction. “Fiiiiiine.”

Standing up, I grabbed her hand and tugged her into something of a sitting position. The sheets fell from her body and exposed her bare chest along the way, and she blinked slowly at me in her half-awake state.

“Looks like someone slept well,” I said, pushing her hair from her face then running a finger along the edges of her mouth clean her up a little bit.

“Mmm.” Elaria looked around and yawned. “Why s’early?”

“You didn’t forget, did you?”

She looked at me with her mouth hanging open. “Huh?” Then she rubbed at her eyes and yawned again. “Uh… no. No, of… of course not. It’s game day.”

“Alright then,” I said, gently patting her on the back. “Now get your ass off this bed and onto a toilet, ‘cause now’s your last chance and you _know_ I’m not going to go easy on you if you miss it.”

Ellie leaned over away from me and fell back down, rolling over onto her back and giving me a vaguely mischievous look through her tired eyes. “What if I wanna go right here instead? Whatcha gonna do about _that_? Make me hold it all day? I’ve already gotta do that.”

“I’ll make you wash the sheets, is what I’m gonna do.” I tried to sound strict and keep a straight face but I couldn’t help but crack a smile.

She had a thoughtful look on while she processed that information, before eventually pushing herself up and throwing the sheets off of her naked body with a sigh. “Yeah, that’s not worth it.” She crawled out of bed and leaned in for a quick hug as soon as she was upright. I managed to sneak in a little kiss to her forehead when she moved to break it off. “You got my clothes already?”

“Yep, they’re in the other room.”

“Cool.” Ellie nodded and set off towards the bathroom. “I think I’m gonna stick to wearing this until after breakfast, though,” she added with a little giggle.

* * *

An hour later, we were sat by the fireplace within which burned a small flame that I’d started for light and atmosphere more than heat. Ellie was now fully dressed and both of us were working on generous mugs of chocolate – she more than I, since I was waiting for mine to cool down some – that she’d insisted I let her prepare after I’d made us breakfast.

We’d both started off in chairs, but Elaria decided pretty quickly to slide out of hers and sit cross-legged on the floor, holding her cup of chocolate in her lap with both hands. Every so often she’d bring it up to her mouth and down large portions of it at once, and while I knew it was her favorite drink and she’d always done that, I was still concerned with how quickly she was drinking. It was, after all, just barely light out, and she’d have to survive until the _next_ sunrise.

Not that I was actually expecting her to be able to do that anyways, though. The last few times we’d done this she only ever got as far as midnight or so, and I didn’t think this time would be any different. That didn’t mean it’d be any less fun, though, and I’d just end up pleasantly surprised by her abilities if she did reach the end.

Even so I certainly didn’t want Ellie to move along too quickly. The challenge was for her to hold it for an entire day, and it wouldn’t be any fun for either of us if she drank too much in the morning and wet herself before noon.

I heard her voice before I could raise my own concerns, though. “Oh, man,” she said suddenly and with a hint of excitement. “You know what would be really cool?”

“Huh? What’s that?”

“Waterproof enchantments.” She turned so that one of her arms rested on the seat of her chair while she faced me. “Y’know, I dunno if that’s even possible, but it’d be pretty useful!”

“What, you mean, like, so you can piss all over my bed all you want and not have to bother with cleaning it up afterwards?”

“No! No, of course not!” She was blushing, and she relented after I gave her an intense stare for a few seconds. “Alright, yeah, _maybe_ that’s where I got the idea. B-b-but still! If you could enchant things to be waterproof, you could do all sorts of things! You could make shirts that can’t get rained on or weapons that never rust.”

I shrugged and took a careful sip of my chocolate to see if it had cooled enough for my tastes. “If it could be done, don’t you think someone would have already done it?”

“Not necessarily. I don’t think something like that would be very high-priority for most enchanters when there’s usually another solution, or you could put a more useful enchantment on.” She looked into her cup and downed what I assumed to be the last drops of chocolate left. “Hey, maybe you should go learn water magic and see what you can do, eh?”

“I can think of a few other things I’d rather do with that sort of magic,” I said with a smirk before starting properly on my own drink.

“Oh yeah?” Ellie gave me the same look I was giving her. “Like what?”

“Ah, nothing big or anything. Just some experiments with balloons. Little things like that, you know.”

Elaria just barely failed to suppress a bit of a laugh. “Well, hey, I’ve got a balloon for you to study if you want to get a head start on that.”

I gave a bit of a chuckle before responding with a more serious tone. “Yeah, well, I’m more worried that _you’re_ going to get a head start there. Don’t fill up too fast, now, kitten.”

She casually stretched out her legs, still seated. “Oh, you don’t have to worry about me, darling.” With a wink and cheeky grin she added, “Not like you’d be all that disappointed if this happened to end early anyways.”

“Oh yeah? I seem to recall giving you a very clear order, to do one very simple, specific thing. I don’t think I’d like it one bit if you couldn’t even follow just one simple command.” I tried to speak firmly while letting a bit of sarcasm shine through so she knew I wasn’t being serious.

“Mm, but that’s not true, is it? I know you’re gonna _love_ watching me squirm no matter what the ending is.”

“Maybe you’re right. But you still can’t fill up too fast, or you won’t spend enough time squirming.” I folded my arms. “And I’ll definitely be disappointed if I don’t get to see enough of that.”

“Point taken. I’ll try to go slower now, but you know I can’t promise that if there’s going to be more chocolate involved.”

I stood up and walked over to her, reaching down to ruffle her hair. “Oh, don’t worry, I’m sure a good girl like yourself will earn some more.” With a smirk, I added, “Or maybe not. We’ll see, won’t we?”

“Yeah.” She looked up and me with a smile and after a quiet minute held out a hand, which I took to help her stand up. Then she fell forward, wrapping her arms around me and nestling her head into my shoulder. “Hey,” she said. “I love you, Azzy.”

“Love you too, babe,” I said, running my fingers through her hair. “That’s… kinda outta nowhere though, don’t you think?”

I felt her shrug. “Maybe. But I just felt like reminding you.”

With a little chuckle, I gently pushed her chest to get her to break the hug. “Thanks for the reminder then,” I said before giving her a quick kiss and turning around to head back to my seat. Halfway there, though, I felt a sudden unnatural breeze against my backside, which made me jump and instinctively push my dress back down. I spun back around at the sound of giggling. “Oh, you cheeky little…” I leapt at her and she disappeared in a cloud of dust, rematerializing a few feet away.

“Did I do something wrong?” She leaned forward a little with her hands behind her back, and spoke with a sweet taunting tone. “Guess you’ve gotta come catch me and teach me a lesson now, don’t you?” Then she turned around and started running, knowing I’d come after her.

She led me all over the house, laughing all the way and teleporting out of my reach whenever I got too close, until she finally ended up perched on the edge of my bed.

“Now I’ve got you,” I practically growled, jumping at Elaria and tackling her. She let out a playful shriek as we fell together, and a bit of a grunt when she hit the bed with me on top of her. Barely even looking, I reached over to the bedside table and grabbed a little leather ring that I quickly worked around Ellie’s neck, immediately tugging on the leash that was already attached to pull her in for a passionate kiss.

Her hands found their way to my back just as quickly, where they first pulled my jacket over my head and off my arms, then frantically got to work on the strings holding my dress closed. And since the hand with which I was holding her leash only left briefly so she could pull off my jacket, I had only one free with which to help her disrobe – so instead of trying to get her completely naked, I simply worked at getting her bottom half undressed, hiking up her skirt and tugging at what was below until she was exposed enough for me to work with. That hand stayed under her skirt from then on, and it didn’t take very long before we’d lost track of time completely.

* * *

We didn’t get dressed again until quite a bit after noon, by which point Elaria was already starting to fidget. She was writing in her little journal at my desk, and I was lying back on the bed, atop the covers on the half we hadn’t used.

“Hey,” I said, sitting up and breaking what had been a long silence. “Wanna go-“ She didn’t look away from her diary, instead holding up one hand while she finished writing. Only once she’d set her pen down did she turn to look at me and prompt me to finish my thought. “Wanna go out for lunch?”

“Uh, yeah, that sounds good.”

“Great, ‘cause I need some food and you need to stay out of the house anyways.” I rolled out of bed and stretched, feeling the weak presence of my own bladder. It hadn’t been emptied since dawn, and the reminder of that fact was entertaining even if there wasn’t yet enough pressure for me to enjoy it fully. Pushing those thoughts aside for now, though, I walked over to the bedside table where Ellie left her collar after we’d finished, grabbing it and waving it in her direction. “You wanna wear this while we’re out?”

“Sure, why not?” She walked over to me and took the collar from my hand, closing it around her own neck. Once it was on, I fed the leash – still attached – into her clothes and down one sleeve, so that it would be hidden but still available if I needed it. I gave it a few light tugs to confirm that I’d done it right and wouldn’t hurt Ellie by pulling on it, then quietly took her hand and led her straight to the door. The only stop we made on the way was so I could pick up a waterskin, mostly for myself to work on throughout the day, but also to keep Ellie from getting thirsty. And then, since there was obviously nothing else that needed to be done, we were off.

It wasn’t far from my house to the local pub, and since it was still early afternoon, the streets were largely empty since everyone had something better to do than wander around. So Ellie and I had a little time to ourselves, and she chose to spend it clinging to my arm and nuzzling up to me as well as she could while moving. Neither of us felt the need to say anything, and she only broke off when we got to the pub and I held the door open for her.

The pub was nice and warm on the inside, and decorated to look friendly and comfortable. Stained wood floors and smooth walls with wood accents, and the occasional potted plant or hanging painting all coming together to create a nice homely feel. Immediately visible to the left was a large balding man attending the bar, and straight ahead, a table with a single occupant: a lady, right around Ellie’s age, in a short green dress and brown vest, her long blonde hair tied up into a tail behind her.

She happened to look over to the door when we came in, and after taking a second to process who we were, she gave us a little wave. This time it was Elaria’s turn to take _my_ hand, and she gave me a little tug in that girl’s direction. I just sighed and followed her.

“Hey Lysa,” she chirped, taking a seat to her friend’s left while I sat across from them both.

“Hi, El. What are you guys doing here?” The other girl – Lysara – looked over at Ellie for a moment and I could tell her gaze got stuck on Ellie’s neck. “Actually, you know what, I don’t need an answer for that. I’ll just, uh…” She held out her hands and made little motions like she was physically searching for words. “Eh, you want me to buy you guys lunch?”

“That’d be great!” Ellie put a hand on Lysara’s shoulder and leaned into her a little bit. I’d be furious if not for the fact that _this_ was the girl she called her sister – her twin sister, born five days after her to a set of entirely different parents – so little displays of affection like that wouldn’t do any harm. Still made me a little uncomfortable to watch, though. Elaria was _my_ kitten.

“Fine with me,” I forced myself to respond.

“Cool.” Lysara flagged down a waiter, and Ellie and I decided quickly enough what we wanted – nothing fancy, just some stew and a generously-sized beer for each of us. Lysara got herself a refill of whatever she’d been drinking.

I caught Elaria’s eyes darting over in the direction of the bathroom once the drinks arrived. She noticed me watching, and instead looked down into her mug to avoid my admonishing gaze. Her cheeks were already starting to turn red, and she hadn’t even started on her drink yet.

Lysara looked over at her and then at me with an uncomfortable look on her face. “I’m not… getting in the way of anything here, am I?”

Ellie responded while I was still breathing in to give my own answer. “N-no, of course not! Just, you know… Just… out for lunch, right?”

I quietly nodded, but stared at Ellie, the look on my face doing all my communicating for me. « _Dude, I thought we’d be alone._ »

« _What am I supposed to do about that?_ » She responded with a sharp shrug and a questioning look. And with a subtle nod of her head towards Lysara, she seemed to add, « _She’s my sister. I can’t get rid of her like that!_ »

I brought a hand up to my head. « _Not your sister_.» Then, with a shrug, I picked up my beer and got started on it. « _But okay._ » When I brought the mug away from my mouth, I gave it a little tap with one finger on the hand that was holding it. « _Don’t forget to drink._ »

The response was an eye roll before Ellie grabbed her own beer. « _You don’t need to remind me._ »

Lysara, meanwhile, seemed to have noticed the silent conversation and was alternating between looking at me and at Ellie, before finally turning to me. “Seriously, I’ll leave if I’d just end up bothering you. It’s no big deal.”

“If she wants you to stay, you can stay,” I said. “For a couple of drinks, at least.”

“Eh… One. One drink.” Lysara held up her mug. “I’ll finish this with you guys, then I’m out of here. I did _not_ come here to get drunk.”

“Neither did we, but we can still have a good time.” I raised my drink in a bit of a salute, and before I could move it any further Elaria had picked up her own and bumped mine with it. I heard a soft giggle from Lysara as she joined in, and only then did all three of us start drinking together. Ellie was taking it slow and stopped first after just a second or two, then Lysara seemed to choke and started coughing, Ellie firmly patting her on the back to help out. I didn’t stop until I’d finished half of my drink, then immediately brought a hand up to cover my mouth when I realized that wasn’t a good idea.

It only took a moment for me to feel better, and another moment after that for our food to arrive. And while the two “sisters” got themselves deep into a conversation, I ate quietly, watching Ellie, paying close attention to her body language. Her fidgeting was becoming more consistent, more regular, but still subtle. Once that beer worked through her system, she’d be in trouble.

She was only about halfway done with it by the time my bowl was empty – mine was down to a quarter, and since I had nearly made myself sick downing half of it at once as soon as I got it, I’d been drinking a bit slower than I would have liked. I casually crossed one leg over the other under the table and got to work on correcting that, still keeping an eye on Ellie to make sure she finished her lunch and, more importantly, her drink.

I hadn’t been paying much attention to the conversation the two were having, so it wasn’t until Elaria stood up to hug her that I noticed Lysara was getting ready to leave.

“So, yeah, I’ll see you guys later, then.” She looked at me and gave a polite nod, and I returned a little wave.

“Make sure to drop by the temple tomorrow,” Ellie chirped at her. “I’ve put some stuff together I think you’re gonna like.”

“Oh, cool. I’ll definitely be there then.” Lysara started to turn around, but stopped and reached for her belt instead. “Almost forgot,” she said, pulling a few silver coins out of her purse and dropping them on the table. “I said I’d pay for you.” Then she gave a little wave and left.

Elaria stood with her legs subtly shifting under her skirt, watching until the doors shut behind Lysara, and only then did she take her seat again. She took a little sip of her drink and squirmed in just the right way to look like the chair wasn’t quite right.

“So, how are you doing?” I looked over at Ellie with a smirk before swirling my drink around and taking a few sips.

She shrugged. “Eh. Bit more full than I expected to be right about now, and the huge beer really isn’t helping. But I’m sure I’ll be fine until evening at least.”

“You’ve got to last a lot longer than just until tonight.”

“Yeah, I know,” she said with a groan. “I’m not sure how I’m gonna be able to handle that. Hopefully there’s some trick or something I can come up with.”

“The trick is to just not pee.”

“Wow, I never would have thought of that. Thanks.”

“Hah, did you expect me to say anything else?” I wiggled around a bit to get more comfortable. “But seriously, I dunno if there’s any tricks or magic or whatever that you can do. Just hope you can hold it.”

“Yeah.” Ellie poked around at her stew while she spoke. “I’m just worried about when we go to bed, honestly. You know how that turned out the last few times we tried this.”

“Well, we just need to find a way to get you to sleep even with… y’know, distractions. You’re smart, I’m sure you’ll come up with something.”

“Hopefully.” She took a sip of her beer and went back to playing with her food.

I watched her for a minute, finishing off my own drink, then finally made a comment. “You not gonna finish that?”

“Guess not,” she said with a shrug. “Why, do you want it?”

“Nah, just... You feeling okay?”

She nodded and turned her attention to her drink. “Yeah, I’m a little tired, but other than that I feel great. Just not all that hungry, so, you know, I’m pretty much done here.”

For a moment, I sat quietly watching her, trying to read her eyes especially, just to be sure nothing was wrong. “Well, that’s good,” I said eventually, “You, uh, still gonna finish that drink, or are you done with that, too?”

Ellie lifted her mug and gave it a little shake. “I guess I could finish this, yeah.” With a light chuckle, she added, “It’s not much, so I don’t think my bladder will mind.”

“As if its opinion matters anyways.”

“Hah! Right? Stupid organ. What does it know?” Then she leaned back and downed what was left of her drink. “Alright! Time to go find something to do for the next five hours, right?”

“Yup,” I said, my attention now on the coins Lysara had left behind – I had to count them to make sure it was enough, after all, and discovered that what was there could actually cover a decent tip on top of the meager cost of our fare. “So, you ready to go? Need a potty break before we leave?” As if it weren’t obvious enough that it wasn’t a real question, I’d also asked it in a teasing voice.

Ellie smirked in response. “Of course not, I’m a big girl, I can hold it.” She walked around to my side of the table and latched onto my arm. “Now come on, lead me somewhere nice.” Her head slowly fell to lean against my shoulder. “I wanna go for a long walk through the woods, find a good quiet place where we can hang out for a while, just the two of us.”

I reached up to pet her head and heard a satisfied little moan in response. “Sure thing, kitten. Let’s go see what we can find.”

* * *

Fortunately, it wasn’t all that hard to find somewhere to go – Arodiin was surrounded by trees. It would be harder to find a direction we could walk in and _not_ get ourselves lost in the forest, and at the moment I wasn’t quite feeling up to putting in the effort to find such a direction. There was one specific place I wanted to go, but since Ellie had requested a long walk through the woods, we were gonna go get _lost_. I’d make sure we could get where I wanted us later, closer to sunset.

I held Ellie’s hand while we walked out of town, her leash subtly wrapped around a finger so I could have control of it without it looking too obvious what we were up to. We followed the main road out into the woods to the east, and once the town walls were out of sight I pulled Elaria over to a hidden trail between the trees. The path itself was a decent size, but the way to get there wasn’t really visible unless you were looking for it, which meant it was perfect for us. Once we were a good bit down the trail, far enough from the road that if someone did happen to pass by they wouldn’t be able to hear or see anything, I stopped and let go of Ellie’s hand.

I came around to her front and brought up one hand to feel her collar. “Hey kitten,” I said, “Whaddaya say we have some real fun with this, hm?” Without waiting for a response, I found where the leash entered her clothes and carefully worked on fishing it out while pretending to ignore Ellie’s occasional shifting around. She wasn’t enjoying being made to stand still, but it wouldn’t take long.

Once the leash was free, I took proper hold of it and with the other hand reached over to run my fingers through Elaria’s hair. She gave a light giggle and followed with a deep breath. “So,” she said, the one word airy and drawn out. “Are we gonna go somewhere now?”

“Yup.” I went around to stand behind her and put my free hand on her shoulder. “Wherever you want, babe. Lead the way.”

“Oh, I get to decide?” I felt her tense up a little. “I thought you had somewhere in mind.”

“No, not really. I was thinking later we could go to, y’know, our little spot up on that cliff, but for now I was just gonna wander around until we got kinda lost. Could still do that if you’d prefer, of course.”

She looked over her shoulder at me for a moment, then turned her head back to face forward. “Eh. I guess it doesn’t make that much of a difference. I just wanna get walking, so… Let’s go?”

I nodded and lightly pressed a hand into her back. “Let’s go.”

“Yeah, uh… this way, I guess.” She started walking further into the woods, pulling me along with her. She was quiet, looking around and occasionally wiggling around suspiciously as well as she could while still walking.

For a while I just watched her, following where she led and admiring the view. I spoke up eventually, but only once she started tripping over roots and the like fairly regularly. “You seem kinda distracted,” I said with a teasing voice. “I thought you’d be enjoying the scenery.”

She looked over her shoulder for just a moment, blushing and still walking, though now a little more carefully and clearly trying not to dance too much now that I’d commented on it. “Aha, yeah… It’s the trees. I know I can still wait a while, but with the leash on and in the middle of the forest… It’s kinda like I’ve walked into the bathroom, y’know?”

“Mhm. Your body thinks I’m gonna let you mark one of these trees, doesn’t it?”

“Oh yeah. And, honestly, I _really_ wish I could… Man, it would be… so nice…” She shook her head quickly. “But I’ll be fine! It hasn’t even been twelve hours yet!”

“Mm, confident, are we? That’s my girl.” I caught up with her just long enough to give her hair a quick ruffle. “I think that sort of positive attitude deserves a reward. Soon as we get home we’re gonna get you a nice big cup of chocolate.”

She hesitated. “Great. And… when’s that gonna be?”

“Definitely not until after sunset. I dunno if that’s exactly six hours but it’s close enough that I’ll say it counts for that rule. That’s not gonna be a problem, is it?”

“Oh, no, of course not. Just curious.” She stopped briefly to rub her hands down the outside of each leg, probably trying to convince me that she was just trying to smooth out her skirt, then went right back to wandering around.

* * *

She eventually ended up leading me around to where I was going to take us anyways – we came out of the woods somewhere a little north of town, on the slopes of a tall hill from atop which we could look out over the forest and, most importantly, get a brilliant view of the sunset. My plan had been for us to watch it together, so it was quite convenient that she’d brought us to exactly where we needed to be. She just seemed glad that she wasn’t surrounded by trees anymore.

I reached out and gave her shoulder a gentle tap to get her attention when she tried to keep walking, and she stopped and turned around. Her legs were moving almost like she was still walking in place, but her feet never really left the ground. It was cute to watch, but also a reminder of my own fullness, a comfortably constant bit of pressure. I needed to come up with a way to deal with that, but for now I just pointed off in the direction of the hill, and Ellie turned her head to follow along.

When she looked back at me, she nodded and I gave the leash a little tug to get her to start walking, and up the hill we went. Fortunately for both of us it wasn’t particularly steep, so it didn’t have any noticeable effects on the pressure we were both feeling. Well, not for me anyways – who knows what Ellie had been feeling at the time? She did seem to be shivering just a little bit, or perhaps I had just been imagining it. Either way she’d certainly be deliciously full come nightfall.

At the top of the hill I directed Elaria towards a particular tree, and when we got there I handed her own leash over to her and slid down to sit against the tree. One hand casually rested in just the right place to tease the little bulge I was developing, and the other patted a spot on the ground next to me to instruct Ellie to sit down. She was more careful than I had been, maneuvering herself down in such a way that she wouldn’t have to bend over too much, but soon enough she was sitting cross-legged right next to me. I put an arm around her and pulled her closer, and she let her head fall onto my shoulder.

It was still a good while before sunset, and for much of that time we simply sat quietly, with Ellie occasionally shifting around but not otherwise doing a whole lot. All the while the hand I had around her shoulder crept downwards to her waist. From there I reached over to the front and pushed her shirt up just a little bit, enough that my hand could gently rub at her belly just above the waistband of her skirt.

I heard a little whimper from her as soon as my hand met flesh. “Don’t press too hard,” she said.

“Oh, so I _can_ push on it? Good, I was actually wondering about that.” I put on a devious smile and my fingers pressed down into her bladder just a little bit – enough that she could feel it, but hopefully not so much that it’d really do anything.

She let out a bit of a whining groan, but didn’t try to get me to stop. “I need to peeeeeee…”

“I’m sure you do, babe. You’ll get your chance tomorrow, don’t worry.”

“Mmn…” She wiggled around a little and put a hand over mine, so I stopped prodding her. “Honestly, I don’t think I can do it.”

“What? Of course you can. It’s easy, you just don’t pee.”

“Right, but seriously. It’s… so long. And I already gotta go… not _bad_ but, y’know, I gotta go. I don’t know how I’m supposed to make it through the night.”

“Well you’ve never wet in your sleep, so I think you’ll be fine if you can just sleep through it.”

“Uh, remember all the other times we did this?” She sat up a little straighter, pulling her head up from its resting place. “I was always too full to fall asleep. Even that time you wouldn’t let me get out of bed, there’s just… too much.” She put a hand up to her chin and looked to be as deep in thought as she could look while her legs shifted around. “Hey, actually… I might have an idea.”

“No, you can’t go halfway then go to bed. You know that.”

“I was actually thinking that’s something I should try sometime, might be fun to see how I wake up. But no, that wasn’t my idea. My idea was…” One of her hands landed on my shoulder. “You.”

“Is that so?”

“Yeah! You know, ‘cause, it’s always easier for me to relax when we cuddle, and if I’m relaxed I can sleep. So if I’m not too full that I can’t relax no matter what, you should be able to get me to sleep and hopefully I’ll wake up after sunrise.”

I nodded. “Yeah, that makes sense. Uh, doesn’t seem like we can do too much about that now, because I’m pretty sure you’re gonna be _really_ desperate when bedtime comes around.”

“Not if that’s earlier! If we go to bed as soon as we get home, I think I’ll still be able to get to sleep and we can see how it goes from there. Just means we won’t get to do anything tonight.”

“And it means you probably won’t get that extra chocolate.”

“And that, yes. But other than that it’s a good plan, right? Can we try it?”

I shrugged and let the hand I still had on her belly slide just a little bit down. “Sure, if you want to. I _would_ like to see what happens.” My hand slipped beneath the layers Ellie was wearing over her bottom half. “So as soon as we get home we put you to bed. And I guess I’ll just entertain myself all night by watching you wiggle around in your sleep.”

“Aha, yeah.” Her breathing got faster as my hand got closer to its target. “I think… I’m not gonna be too dry if… if you keep that up.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t count it against you as long as it’s the right kind of wet.”

“Good to know,” she said quietly, following up with a little squeak as I found what I was looking for and got right to work teasing her there. She wasn’t exactly dry, but she’d have told me when she started leaking if that had been it.

I brought my other hand over to cover her mouth while I played with her – we were technically in public, after all, and even though nobody really ever came out this way it was still best to be sure we wouldn’t attract any unwanted attention. Her breaths came fast and hot, and I could feel my palm getting a bit wet - but of course that was nowhere close to what the other hand was getting itself into.

Her eyes closed and I could hear the muffled sounds of her moaning into my hand, and feel all the little movements of her lower body as she squirmed in response to what I was doing. Until she suddenly went stiff, some sort of yelp lost in my palm while one of her hands flew to grab my arm with a vice grip. I pulled my hand out from under her skirt and pretended to check my nails.

“That… was… a bit too close,” she said once my other hand was out of the way. “Just… gimme a minute…” She groaned and knotted her legs, pushing down on the waistband of all that she was wearing with her eyes squeezed shut. Meanwhile I had a hand idly rubbing the inside of my thigh in response to the sympathetic increase in pressure I was feeling. Or maybe it was just the pressure that had always been there finally catching up and making itself obvious. “Okay,” she said eventually, following with a sigh. “All good. Still… dry, I guess.”

I held up the hand that was still wet from playing with her and spoke with a teasing voice. “What’s all this, then?”

“You know what I meant.”

“Yes I do, kitten.” I leaned over and wrapped an arm around her. “And you’ve been a very good girl, not leaking at all even after waiting so long. So I think you deserve a little treat. We’re up here already, so what you’re gonna do now is sit right here and watch the sunset with me, hm? That sounds nice, doesn’t it?”

She nodded and wrapped her arms around me in an awkward way that made it obvious she was trying not to lean into me too much and put more pressure where she didn’t need it. “I just hope it won’t take too long,” she said. “Kinda have to pee, y’know.”

* * *

When the sun finally started to fall out of our sight an hour or two later, her “kinda have to pee” seemed to have escalated to a rather pressing need. Her legs were crossed and she had been continually shifting to new positions – and when I stood up and brought her to her own feet as well, she refused to stand still. And since I was getting pretty close to that point myself, I decided to grab her leash and let her use the movements she was already making to bring us home before we lost what was left of daylight.

The initial downhill trip didn’t seem to be doing her any favors, since she wasn’t able to take smaller steps without falling over. I could understand that – by now I was definitely quite full; the fun sort of full that wasn’t quite bursting yet but still presented a very real risk of not getting home totally dry. But of course I didn’t have any intentions to show anyone that I was at that point, not even Ellie, since I had to set a good example for her and demonstrate how best to follow the rule that she’d need to keep up her normal posture and stride until we got home. She did quietly whine about it once or twice, but no _serious_ objections were ever raised and she did her best to keep walking by my side and present herself as if she weren’t full of at least twelve hours’ worth of drinks. Of course, I’d need to make sure all those drinks were still where they were supposed to be…

… and that gave me an idea. With the town gate coming into view and the last light of the sun just starting to fade, I released Ellie’s collar and brought that hand down to grab hers. I gave a little tug and she followed me off the road and just a little bit into the bushes along its edges. Her only protest manifested as marching in place when I told her where to stand, and with some obvious effort those movements stopped too when I added that she needed to stand still.

“Now,” I said, looking around to make sure there was nobody around to see us. She was still bouncing a little, but it wouldn’t get in the way of what I wanted to do – the main thing I wanted to do, anyways. Dancing around like that would have been great, but I’d resolved to hide my situation from her so I simply had my legs pressed together and hoped she wouldn’t be paying attention. “Lemme see.”

She raised an eyebrow but grabbed the hem of her skirt anyways, bending at the knees ever so slightly. Then she hesitated. “Out here? You sure?”

I just shrugged. “We could do this at home if you want.”

Ellie looked to be in thought for a moment, then shook her head and tightened the grip she had on her skirt. Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, then in nearly one motion she straightened up, widened her stance, and lifted her skirt just high enough that I could see a bit of her belly – the little patch of skin that was being stretched out by the mass of liquid just beneath it. She kept her eyes closed and pressed her hands together, scrunching up her skirt and making sure there’d be plenty of wrinkles to work out of it later. Occasionally she’d let out a light whimper in response to the urges to release brought on by her new position.

Fortunately, according to my rudimentary visual inspection, she had yet to actually give in to any of those urges, but just looking for a wet spot on her tights wouldn’t be enough and we both knew it. I’d need to see what her clothes were just barely concealing. I’d predicted right that morning – in the dying daylight I could make out the outline of her underwear and could easily have gotten lost imagining how her bladder must have felt constricted by all that.

I stepped a little closer to her and gently laid a hand on her hip. My thumb was toying with her waistband. “Do you mind?”

“Make it quick.” Her eyes were still squeezed shut, and her breathing was a bit heavier than normal from the effort of keeping other parts in the same state.

With a nod I knew she couldn’t see, I grabbed her tights with both hands and pulled them down to her knees, promptly being rewarded with a little sigh now that the pressure they’d been applying had been relieved. In my doing so I lowered myself into a squat, and was promptly reminded by a quick little splash of warmth that I had failed to prepare for the consequences of entering such a position. The reminder caused my mind to wander for but a moment, considering what might happen if I were to unleash my flood right there. Would she be able to hold it? Would she lose it completely or just let out a few spurts or a little stream? More importantly, wouldn’t it feel great to succumb to the pressure of so much liquid begging to come out, whether it be into my clothes, on the ground, or into a toilet?

Another leak reminded me that, yes, it would, but this was not the time. So I took one hand and gave myself a little squeeze while I looked up at the pale yellow cloth hiding the treasure between Ellie’s legs. The old stains on her panties were too many to count, but there was one spot that was clearly freshly-wet. I was confident that I knew what it was, but couldn’t pass up the opportunity to tease Elaria about it. “That had better be juice I’m seeing there.”

“It should be, but if I have to stand like this for too much longer I’m definitely going to add something else to it.”

“Well then let’s get you dressed up again and head back home, darling.” I stood up quickly, pulling Ellie’s pants with me and carefully returned them to their natural compressing position. She groaned but didn’t make any sudden movements, and as soon as my hands were out of the way she dropped her skirt and quickly ran a hand down one leg to look like she was trying to smooth it out.

“Yeah,” she said, sounding surprisingly composed for someone who was still shifting her weight between each foot and giving little bounces every now and then. “I wanna get to bed.”

I leaned in to give her a little kiss then grabbed her leash again. “Lead the way.”

* * *

As soon as I’d shut the door behind us, Elaria dropped her act and shoved both hands between her legs, leaning back against the nearest wall and moaning while she twisted up her legs then unwound them again. One of my own legs was shaking and I was trying to resist the temptation to put a hand up my dress while I got all the lamps burning and watched her fight with herself for control over her own body.

Suddenly she lifted one foot and slammed it down, straightening up and breathing deep while she slowly pulled her hands from where they were. “I’m okay,” she said. “That was kinda close but I’m fine now.” Then she kicked off her shoes and tossed me her coat, which I hung up alongside my own.

I watched Elaria let her skirt fall to the ground and step out of it, leaving it where it fell and pulling off her shirt to drop it in the same place. She unwound the cloth covering her chest and added that to the pile as well, taking an exaggerated breath as if it were her lungs that had been bound up all day. My legs were subtly crossed and my eyes stuck on her as she put on a cheeky smile and hooked her thumbs into the waistband of her tights, turning around just enough that when she pulled them down a bit I could see the full extent of the roundness in her lower belly. Then she slid them the rest of the way down her legs and turned so I could only see her back.

Except for her collar, she was only wearing one thing now, the pale yellow underwear that had always been my favorite on her. I only enjoyed them more now that they’d been scarred by years of abuse, each of our games adding another yellow spot to it that I could never wash out completely. It was a proud tradition that dated back to the day I introduced her to playing like this – the very last day those panties showed off their original pure white color.

These, too, she removed, bending over much more than she needed to and apparently instantly regretting doing so. With her panties only down as far as her knees, her legs buckled and a hand quickly blocked my view of anything particularly interesting. She gradually got her legs straightened out again but her hand stayed where it was, her other working her underwear the rest of the way down and tossing them into the pile of discarded clothes she’d made.

Finally she straightened up and turned around, the look she was trying to pull off by putting her hands on her hips sabotaged by how her legs were pressed together and occasionally twitching. “Coming to bed?”

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” I looked her up and down, my gaze catching for a while on the dome concealing her bladder and the space just below there which would eventually be the source of her own personal river. “You sure you don’t want a cup of chocolate before bed or anything? I think you definitely deserve a little treat like that for being such a good girl today.”

She stood and swayed quietly in response, no doubt considering whether she’d be able to fall asleep with more liquids in her system and whether she’d last the night if she did. “Eh, sure,” she said eventually. “I guess I have to write a bit about today anyways before I forget the details.”

“Great. You go make yourself comfortable and I will be there in just a little bit.” I stepped closer to her and ruffled her hair then reached down to find the buckle keeping that leather band around her neck. She swatted my hand away before I could touch it.

“I want it to stay on.”

“You’re gonna wear it to bed?”

“Yeah, why not?” She took hold of her own leash and wrapped it around one hand. “If my plan is gonna work, I have to be as comfy as possible and this is part of it. Not to mention,” she added, giving herself a little tug. “I can’t run off and go potty early if you’ve got this.”

“Fair points.” I reached around with both hands and gave her ass a little squeeze. “Now go plant your cute butt in my chair and make sure your diary talks about all the fun we had today.”

“Yes, ma’am,” she chirped, leaning in to give me a peck on the cheek before hurrying off to the bedroom.

For once I didn’t spend all that much time watching her leave, instead heading straight for the hallway that led to the kitchen so I could make her favorite drink. I only hesitated once I came to the curtain that separated the kitchen from the rest of the house. In that moment I looked across the hall to the door to somewhere else I really did quite need to be – a door that for some reason had been left wide open and was presently allowing me to see straight across to the toilet. I felt a few drops warm up the cold spot on my underwear but shook my head and passed through the curtain.

It wasn’t exactly hard to brew chocolate, but in this particular instance the preparations required were torturous. There was wood in the stove already, but I still had to bend over to light it and toss a little more in for good measure. Filling a pot with water forced me to constantly shift my weight between each leg while I considered what else I’d rather be filling pots with. Setting it to boil was little more than a reminder that I was carrying a pot of boiling golden water inside me, one that was just about ready to be taken off the heat.

A wave of pressure reminded me just how ready that was, and I bent over with both hands pressed between my legs. When the wave subsided and I straightened up again, there was a little dark spot on the front of my dress. My hand drifted to the waterskin on my belt and found it to be empty. At least I knew _why_ I was so much worse off than Ellie despite having a far larger and stronger bladder than her. There had been a lot in there, but now the skin was empty and I was not, and with nothing to do while I waited for the water to boil I had the perfect chance to correct that if I wanted to.

I lifted up my dress with one hand and with the other rubbed myself gently through my underwear. I didn’t want to, but I needed to, and that need felt too good for me to give in. But the need was also enough that it’d feel almost as good to let it out. Even right where I was standing – just let go and allow myself to spray down the kitchen floor with the awesome power of a bursting bladder.

Another involuntary squirt of escaping urine almost convinced me to submit to the promise of such a great feeling, but I still had enough sense to get things under control for at least a little bit longer. I really did need to go badly enough that causing a spill in the kitchen wasn’t entirely out of the question, but I also knew that despite how close I felt to bursting, I’d likely be able to wait until after Ellie went to sleep if I just stopped trying to get off to what was going on inside me.

But that would be no fun. Real fun would be drinking more and tightening my belt until the pressure became too much – which certainly did sound very appealing, but there was a much cleaner way to have some fun easily available to me. That would have to do until I could find out how Ellie’s situation would resolve itself.

So I removed my hand and rushed out of the kitchen and across the hall, kicking the bathroom door shut as I passed by. Once I was in front of the toilet I spun around and reached under my dress, having just started to pull down my underwear and move into a seated position when an idea occurred to me. My panties were promptly restored to their proper position and I sat down, making sure to keep the back of my dress out from under my ass.

I shut my eyes and leaned back with a sigh, lifting the front of my dress up with one hand while the other first massaged my rock-hard bladder before my fingers found their way into my underwear and myself. I was hardly stationary, writhing and jerking about in response to the pleasure and the feeling of an imminent flood. It didn’t take long for my hand to become soaked from warm jets warning of cracks in the dam. The hand that had been holding my dress instead went under it and up to my chest.

Then a lot of things happened almost at once. I was vaguely aware of the whistling of the pot across the hall, and in myself I felt tension then pure relaxation. With a moan I slid into a bit of a slouch and finally pulled my soaked hand out, absentmindedly wiping it off on my dress. Then I surrendered to the relief, breathing deep and slow for a minute or two while the torrent pouring through my underwear gradually died down to the piddling of saturated fabric. That’s when I stood up, my weak and trembling legs forcing me to sit down again for a second before trying again. This, of course, just meant now I was dribbling onto the floor instead of into the toilet, but that could be cleaned up easy enough.

Only then did I finally reach under my dress and slide my underwear down to the floor. They were thoroughly soaked, and not just from one source either. I was almost proud of it, but with the boiling water in the kitchen complaining that I hadn’t done anything with it yet I didn’t have time to relish the pride. The underwear got tossed onto the bit of bench that was technically part of the toilet but wasn’t usable as one unless you wanted to sit in your own puddle.

Then I quickly washed up and hurried back across the hall, shutting the bathroom door on my way out as one last obstacle for Ellie to overcome in the morning. An imperceptively mild inconvenience normally, a door in her way would serve as one last test if she really could hold on long enough for it to be an issue – and if she couldn’t then it would simply serve to delay her getting into the bath.

In any event, now that I was empty it was much easier to finish what I’d gotten started, and before long I had a big cup of chocolate in hand as I walked over to the bedroom. When I got there I found Ellie exactly where I’d told her to be – in a chair at my desk, scribbling away at her journal. The only difference was she was now wearing a white nightgown just a little too small for her and some pink panties, which she seemed to be doing a good enough job keeping dry. The rhythmic wiggling she was doing looked like it was helping. I just set the cup down on the desk without saying anything, knowing she wouldn’t respond anyways, and headed off to get changed myself.

At least, I had intended to put something else on, but once my dress was off and in a basket of stuff that needed washing and I was looking at my naked form in the mirror, I decided to stay just like that. I did fix up my hair a little, since it had of course gotten itself a bit out of order after a full day of fun, but that was it. Ellie was still writing when I got back, so I sat down on the edge of the bed with my legs crossed and my hands folded in front of me while I waited for her to finish up.

Soon enough she seemed to be satisfied with her description of all the day’s excitement, so she put her pen down and shifted her focus to me and the chocolate. She turned her chair around to face me and held her cup with both hands, letting it rest in her lap when she wasn’t drinking. I noticed she was emulating the position my legs were in, though hers seemed to be squeezed together rather than just crossed casually, and the foot of the top leg was swinging around as if that’d make her new drink get to her bladder slower.

“You know, I think it’s pretty good that we spent all that time walking around,” she said before taking another big sip. “Got me nice and tired.”

“That is good.” I leaned back a little and put my hands out behind me for support. “Hopefully you won’t even notice how much pee is in you and how much it wants to come out. Just drift right off to sleep as relaxed and comfortable as if you’d just got out of the bathroom after letting all that pressure fade away in a nice strong stream you’d been holding in all day…”

Ellie tied her legs up tighter. “Do you really have to tease me like that?” And then, likely ignoring all rational thought in her that was telling her not to do it, she brought her cup up to her mouth again and drank.

“Yes. Yes I do.” I straightened out my legs for a second to give them a good stretch. “You’re just lucky I went for a pee before I made you that chocolate. Otherwise I’d totally be using the chamberpot right now, and _that_ would be beyond teasing. I had to go so bad, listening to that would just be torture.”

“I really don’t want to hear about that.” And yet she still took another little, nervous sip of her chocolate.

“Shame,” I said, falling down to lie on my back with my hands under my head and my legs bent so my knees were raised. “Felt really good.”

“Good for you, then.” She spoke quietly and sounded distracted. I didn’t need to see where she was looking to know that her attention was divided between keeping her bladder in check and enjoying the view that I was giving her with this new position. “I’m, uh, almost done with this.” Her words were followed by the faint swishing of her drink as she gave it a little shake for emphasis.

“You know you don’t have to finish it all, right?”

“Oh come on, it’s chocolate.” She sounded offended. “You give me chocolate and I am gonna drink it all even if it kills me.”

“Or kills your bladder.”

“O-or that! Yeah. Seriously though you’re nuts if you think I’m gonna leave any of this behind.”

I rolled over to lie on my front. “We’ll see who’s nuts in the morning.”

For a minute she didn’t say anything, but then I heard her slam her cup into my desk and almost immediately afterwards the bed shifted under me as she landed on it. “Wonder which one of us is crazier? You for coming up with this whole game or me for agreeing to it?”

“We’ll be crazy together, kitten,” I said, rolling over again and moving so my head was on a pillow. Then I indicated with one finger for her to come to me, and with both hands patted the bed on either side of my body to indicate where exactly I wanted her. She got the message and crawled over to me, kneeling with a leg on each side of me and her butt resting exactly where it would have squeezed the piss out of me five minutes prior.

I reached up to her and she spoke quickly. “Don’t touch my…” But she went silent when I grabbed her leash. Admittedly I was very tempted to give her bladder a poke but I wasn’t about to pretend that I didn’t know exactly what she was trying to say.

With a little tug of her leash I pulled her in close. “Goodnight, sweetie,” I whispered. “Don’t you dare wet my bed. I’ll be right here all night to help you hold it if you wake up before morning and you feel like you’re about to have an accident.”

“I won’t,” she insisted. “I’m not gonna tinkle even a little bit until I have permission. Even if it’s an emergency I’ll just hold it until you say I can go potty again.”

“Confident kitten.” I ran my free hand through her hair and brought it around to rest on her cheek. “Now get some sleep.” As soon as I let go of her leash she rolled off of me and curled up by my side, her hands now pressing against herself to recover from the straddling position she’d just been in. I turned to her and wrapped my arms around her, pressing myself against her back and feeling every little motion whenever she twitched or squirmed, gradually slowing down and eventually mostly stopping when she finally fell asleep.

And that was the easy part taken care of.

* * *

Until I drifted off myself, I could feel Elaria shifting around every so often, turning around and trying out different positions in her sleep to see if she could find one that kept her comfortable and minimized her need to pee. I’m not sure how successful that search was, but it must have turned out well enough because the next time I saw her she was leaning over me with her hands on my shoulder.

“Come on,” she said, urgency clear in her voice. “It’s dawn already and I feel like I’m gonna explode.”

I reached up with one hand and grabbed the leash that was dangling right by my face. “Can’t have you doing something like that, hm?” When I moved to sit up she got out of the way, sitting on the bed with her legs folded under her and her whole body constantly shifting around. Her hands found their way behind her back once they were off me, even though I hadn’t told her she couldn’t use them. “Come on, let’s get you on your feet,” I said, holding out my free hand for her to take.

With her hand in mine I hopped off the bed and helped her to crawl out as well. She had to take a moment to remember how to stand up properly, but soon enough she was standing in front of me as close to the doorway as she could. Then without being prompted to, she suppressed her dancing long enough to lift up her shirt and separate her legs enough for there to be just a tiny space between them. “Here, look,” she said, proud and yet eager to move on. “All dry.” She turned around and pushed the back of her shirt up as well. “See? Not a drop on them. But I swear I am _this close_ to doing a lot more than just a few drops!”

“I’m not convinced. I think you can last longer still.”

“You promised I could go at sunrise!” She turned around with an annoyed look on her face. “It’s… probably a bit after sunrise now. It’s time to _go_!” Her dancing came back in full force and with both hands she pushed the hem of her shirt down to cover her panties as much as possible.

I took a few steps towards her. “Just show me one more thing and then I’ll let you go.”

She groaned. “Fiiiiine.” Turning so her left side was facing me, she lifted her shirt again and crossed her legs as tightly as she could while still standing upright. “Is this what you wanted? It’s huge, right? I’ve never been this full. I’ve never gone to bed so full and now I’ve got to go worse than I ever have before and are you going to let me go or will I need to have an accident to prove I’m about to wet myself _if you don’t let me go right now_?”

That got a little chuckle out of me, and I got even closer to her as she dropped her shirt again and turned towards me with a hand between her legs and both legs constantly moving. “Yeah, just a second,” I said, reaching up to her collar once she was close enough for me to feel the heat of her breath on my skin. “You’ve been so good, you know? I didn’t think you could do it.”

“I haven’t done it yet,” she said quietly while my hands fiddled with her collar. As soon as it came off, she leaned in for a brief kiss then turned around and hobbled out towards the bathroom. Each step was carefully-planned, but still she moved quickly, and I kept pace with her the whole way.

She stopped before the bathroom door and reached out to grab the handle. Then she suddenly groaned and leaned forward, the hand between her legs tightening its grip and the other hand coming to rest on the doorframe above her head. The sound of her heavy breathing almost overpowered the faint splashing between her legs that lasted for only a second before she got herself under control. She whined and pressed the top of her head against the door, her eyes watering and a tear joining the tiny puddle she’d made.

“Hey, are you okay?”

She whined. “I dunno if I can wait five minutes…”

“Does it hurt?”

She straightened herself up a bit, her dancing feet splashing around in her puddle. “Not anywhere it shouldn’t.”

I raised an eyebrow. “What the f-uh… What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means… if I can go five minutes without making a flood… five minutes isn’t gonna kill me. I’m not feeling anything wrong, y’know…” Her free hand gestured somewhere in the area of her lower back then wedged itself between her legs.

My arms folded and I put on a serious expression. “I think you should just go now.”

“What?” She looked at me, surprised. “But I’m so close!”

“You’ve done more than enough. You’re gonna hurt yourself.”

“I’ll be fine!”

“Dude, don’t make me say it.” Usually she would be the one to call things off that way – I’d only do it when it was obvious she was pushing herself too far for it to be fun, and for as wonderful as the sight of her dance was, it wasn’t worth her health.

She huffed. “Fine… nghh.” Another little splash accompanied her grunting. “C-can we at least just do one more thing?”

The stern look on my face didn’t change. “What?”

“I… I wanna see how long I can hold it when I’m on the toilet.”

I looked at her for a moment, then shrugged. “Fine. But you have to get in there right this second, and I don’t want to see you putting off your bathroom breaks for the rest of the month.”

Her face lit up and she nodded, pulling a hand out and leaning against the door. She turned the handle and pushed the door open with her body weight all at once, then stumbled a bit to correct herself before waddling over to the toilet. I followed her in, and she turned around to look at me. “Little help here?”

She didn’t ease up on her dancing, but brought her hands out from between her legs only to shove them right back where they were, this time on the inside of her underwear. It wasn’t easy, but I pulled them far enough out of the way that she could sit down and not worry about getting them any wetter than they already were. As soon as I took my hands off of them she practically fell down into a seated position and wrapped her legs around each other.

I wasn’t done yet, though. I leaned in close and grabbed at her shirt, pulling it up a bit and causing her to raise her soaked hands with a whine. Those went right back to where they were as soon as I’d pulled the shirt off completely, and then she was left in what I had to admit was an extremely interesting position. Naked, on the toilet, hands buried in her crotch and her legs wound up while she tried not to pee. From what I could hear she wasn’t trying hard enough, her body letting out short frequent spurts now that she didn’t need to hold on anymore.

And yet she still was. There was a bit of space to sit down next to her, so I took a seat and started rubbing her bare back with one hand. My own bladder started complaining now that I was technically sitting on a toilet, demanding that I get rid of what I’d accumulated the night before, but Elaria’s was the important one right now.

She was struggling with it. She didn’t want to let go, but her body was trying to force her to – at least there was no need for me to worry about her getting locked up from holding for too long – and she did not seem to like it one bit. Her breathing was heavy and she was constantly groaning and grunting. Her teeth were grinding together and though I couldn’t see her hands in any detail I could imagine her knuckles were going white from the pressure she was trying to apply. All that effort not to stop peeing, but to keep from _completely_ losing control. For now.

Then she suddenly moaned and I heard a brief stream force its way through her fingers. She stopped it for a moment but then simply sighed and leaned back, surrendering to the desires of her overfilled bladder. She took slow, deep breaths, and when I pressed myself up against her side she leaned over and let her head rest on my shoulder. Her hands stayed where they were, but seemed to loosen up some now that their service was no longer needed.

After a minute she let out a drawn-out moan, the stream beneath her still going strong. I wrapped one arm around her shoulder and let the other rest on her belly to see if I could feel her balloon deflate. And that was the position we stayed in for a long time, even when the raging torrent had subsided to a trickle and then to nothing. We just sat together, me holding her close and her panting with her head resting on me. Eventually I reached down to grab one of her dripping hands, and as soon as I did so her breathing seemed to stabilize and she opened her eyes.

I looked down at her and she looked up at me, then just muttered, “That was intense.”

“Yep.” I pulled her a little closer in a bit of a hug and she sighed again. “You’re gonna need a bath. I can just let you sit here and rest while I get one ready.”

She made a disapproving sound and pressed up against me even more.

“Or we can just cuddle while you’re sitting on the toilet. That works too, you weirdo.”

Her only response was a contented sigh.


End file.
